The Windy
The Windy (Kanji: 風, Katakana: ウィンディー, Romanji: Uuindī) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is one of the four elemental cards, and as such it is one of the most powerful. Windy falls under the power of the Moon, Yue and under Eastern Magic. Appearance The Windy appears as an elegant, lissome-figured Fairy. Blonde hair that is styled high and falls forward into two long strands, as well as a pair of large, magic wings and feathered shoulders. She has two, small, green antenna-like shapes protruding from her forehead and is surrounded by a cloak of wind in green and yellow. As a Sakura Card in the manga, Windy receives a star in between the antenna decorations on her forehead as well as a new winged star above her chest Personality Windy is described as very docile and demure. Being the gentlest card, Windy hates to fight and her magic is mainly used for non-attacking purposes. Magic and Abilities Wind Magic: '''The Windy's primary magic is to create strong winds. These winds can be used to blow away objects or bind creatures. '''Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Windy, in particular, represents news or transmission. Synopsis Manga Clow Cards arc Windy is first seen in volume 1 of the manga, by which time it had already been captured. When the seal on the Book of Cards was broken, Windy is scattered along with the rest of the cards, yet because of its gentle nature, the Windy simply returned peacefully to the Clow Book. Sakura uses Windy to capture The Jump card who is later used to comfort The Fly prior to its capture as Sakura failed in using the Windy in capturing the Fly.CardCaptor Sakura Manga: Volume 01, Pages 4-5, 53-75 Sakura Cards arc In Volume 8 (Chapter 33) of the manga, she is transformed when Eriol creates a thick fog and she uses Windy to disperse it. Anime Clow Cards arc In the anime, Sakura inadvertently used The Windy to scatter the Clow Cards, as she powered a huge whirlwind in her basement when she called the card's name. Windy is then the only Clow Card that Sakura does not have to capture, as it is in her hand at the time the other Cards scatter. Sakura uses Windy to successfully bind and capture The Fly (which failed in the manga) and several other Clow Cards such as The Shadow, The Watery, The Sleep and The Firey.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episodes 1, 3, 22 and 35 It is also utilized in the first movie when it serves as a distraction to capture the The Arrow. Sakura uses Windy to defeat Yue after she receives her new wand and her second chance in the Final Judgment, despite the fact that Windy is one of the cards under his jurisdiction.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 46 Sakura Cards arc Windy is transformed in Episode 53 when Sakura uses her to try to catch the frantic Dash. She is unsuccessful at first but manages it later on.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 53 In Episode 69, when Sakura battles Eriol, Sakura uses Windy to try to defeat Eriol, as it overpowered Yue in the Final Judgment, but Eriol easily disperses Windy, stating that the same strategy she used to capture Yue won't work on him.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 69 Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Windy is one of the last cards that Sakura still possesses, and she uses it in a desperate attempt to retrieve the cards that the Nothing stole from her, but even Windy's mighty winds were unable to return the stolen Sakura Cards.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Movie 2 Cards Due to her dependence on Yue, she is governed, like him, by Eastern magic and the Moon, as are the group of card she commands: ClowDash.jpg|The Dash|link=The Dash ClowFloat.jpg|The Float|link=The Float ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowMove.jpg|The Move|link=The Move ClowSong.jpg|The Song|link=The Song ClowStorm.jpg|The Storm|link=The Storm ClowVoice.jpg|The Voice|link=The Voice Gallery Anime= windy & fly.png|The Windy helps Sakura seal The Fly windy cards.png|The Windy attempts to recover the cards windy.png|The Windy in the Second Movie 3.png|The Windy card in the anime |-|Manga= Manga V1 CH2 PG66.jpg|The WIndy returning to the book on it's own. Untitled.png|Sakura attempts to capture the Fly with Windy Untitled 1.png|Windy alongside Wood Untitled 2.png Untitled 3.png|Windy's transformation in the manga 0033-030.jpg|Windy as a Sakura card Untitled 9.png |-|Misc.= Cheerio V1 PG27.jpg Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia *Windy is one of the cards Sakura uses the most, being the first card she had. *In the Final Judgement she used The Windy, though she had not transformed it, Sakura managed to use the card with her Star Staff rather than the Clow Staff. *Windy's design parallels Earthy in several ways **Both resemble adult, humanoid females. **Both have an elegant design and thin figure. **Their hair is styled up and heading in opposite directions. *Windy's design also resembles that of a moth. *The kanji at the top of the card: 風, (Pronounced Kaze) can mean 'wind', 'draft' or 'breeze' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards